Brokenheart
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: Katie Ambrose is a typical girl... someone realated to the creepy Headmaster dude. Poor Hannah, her sister, was diagnosed with autism. Katie's father? Dead. Unless Katie risks something more than she imagined... her life. Of course she doesnt know that...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to the screech of my 2 year old sister named Hannah. What was she screaming about? did her bo bo drop on the floor?  
What is a bo bo you ask? its a pacifier. My mom was getting ready for work in wizard city. My mother is headmaster Ambroses daghter. oh yea, you dont even know who i am! silly me...

My name is Katie Rose. Katie Rose Ambrose. Typical right? I have no father for he was attacked by ninja pigs. I was five when it occured.

"BATIE!" called my sisters voice. she doesnt know how to pronounce my name."Katie!" called my mom. "Yes?" i replied. "its your grandpa." Last thing i need before going to Ravenwood. But this was my only year to inroll, so what of it.

"Hello?" i said into the phone. "Hello Katie. Are you ready?" Am i ready? since my dad died that is one stupid question to ask. That day filld me with courage. "Of course," i said. we talked for a few more minutes and then i hung up to get ready. I looked out the window and saw all sand. I lived in Krokotopia. "MOM! Im READY!" "ok sweetie." We left a half hour later. "Mom.... do we use the portal?" "Yes Katie where else?" Hannah's babysitter ported in.  
Mom opened the is it.. i thought.

"Bye Katie" called mom when she left to go through the spiral. I waited a hour in grandpas tower, waiting to be called to find out my school. finally all my pain went away when i was called.

"KATIE AMBROSE!" called gamma, grandpas assistant. I then entred and saw Ambrose. "Ah, this quiz." i took it. "Hmmm...interesting Katie. You are a pyromancer!" yes! my father was a fire wizard too! "Bye Katie!" Ambrose said. I ran into my dorm, closed the door,and slid onto the floor. wow... this place looked like it was a dungeon! AHH! i cant handle that! i need to be surronded by coloR! this? THIS LOOKED LAME!  
very random right? i got out my red and orange starters outfit.

I ran to Headmasters tower to ask for gold. "Katie!" said my grandpa. "I HATE MY DUMB DORM WITH NO STUPID COLOR!" "Fine" said Ambrose.  
"fifty gold." YES! WHOOP! I ran to the housing shop as fast as possible. "Hello sir," i said. "Can i have the moon wallpaper?" "yes..." the man said. yes! THANK YOU DUDE! I ran back to my dorm to get ready to eat.

"Young wizards," said Ambrose. "please go in a group of four behind one of the teachers.

I ran behind dalia, my teacher. I noticed a girl with brown eyes, brown hair. she stood out. Her robes looked more advanced along with others, but she REALLY stood out. She looked like a grandmaster! I waved at the girl. "Hi," i said.  
"Um hi?" "Whats your name?" i asked. "Em-Emily." "Emily what?" "Not telling!" wow. Shes being secretive. "I am level 50" she said.  
"I am level 1" "cool" she said. "whats your name?" "Katie Rose Ambrose." "wow." She came into my line. Dalia led us four ( 2 others had walked into our line) to the fire school. "Hello Emily," said Dalia. "Hi aunt Dalia," replied Emily. AUNT! MY TEACHER WAS THIS GIRLS AUNT?!

We ate our dinner and then we were dismissed. It was 6:30. I headed for my dorm, opened the door, entered, sat at my desk and thought of dad.

- Flashback-

"Daddy can we go to MooShu?" "Of course sweetie." dad replied. We went throgh the spial and all of a sudden we were surrounded by the things of which i now hate: Ninja Pigs. One drew its sword at me but dad got in the way... that was the end of my beloved father. My mother and i were crying for weeks and we are still glum about it. Only a few days later, the funeral was held and i was worse than ever. My black dress was dreadful, exactly how i felt.

-End of Flashback-

I shook my head and returned to reality. I couldnt believe i still remembered all those details! then again, they were sad ones.  
I always remember sad memorys. The most recent one was 1 year ago, when Hannah was one. She got autism.

The next day

I slammed my hand onto the alarm clock. Dang it, it was SO annoying! I pulled out my choice of clothes, put them on and headed for class.  
I wanted to get there early, so i wouldnt get yelled at on my first day. I plopped down at a random desk, and saw another advanced looking wizard. "Hey have you seen Ms. Falmea? he asked. "No, i just got here. My name is Katie Ambrose. Whats yours?" "Alex Fireblade. he answered. "ok i'll tell M- wait- Shes single? i didnt know that!" "Yea," Alex said. She was divorced a few years ago. She was married to Cyrus Drake, the myth teacher." "Oh ok. I'll tell Ms. Falmea you stopped by." then he left

the teacher entered, we had a hour of class and then it was over. I did my homework which was 'Defeat lost souls in Unicorn Way'  
Easy! They are weaklngs!

I decided to head home. I went through the spiral to a secret place that only I, Ambrose, Hannah (When she is older) and Mom could go. That was my home.  
Mom and I talked for a hour and i talked to Hannah for a while and then was sent on my way.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N so yea, thats it for chapter one. i didnt like the other book to much so i started a new one. 10 reviews= interview (please submit ONE question per person) 30 revews= meeting me on wizard101 more options in exchange for reviews will be in the next chapter. I OWN KATIE! i do not own Alex Fireblade or Emily, who if you have read the books with an emily in it, you should know her last name.  
if you want to be in this book, review with info about your wizard,or Pm me if you have a Fanfiction account. Y_Y 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I left my house, I was instantly texted by Emily 'HI PERSON I AM A NINJA WELL NOT YET BUT ALMOSt!' i smiled. Emily always wanted to make people laugh. 'Hello 'almost' ninja.' i replied in text. I teleported and found myself in a death house. "Whos place is this?" I asked her.

"Mine, dummy! do you see anyone else here?"

well, i didnt see people but i DID see two pictures hanging on the walls. One was of my arch enemy Malistare, and another of this gorgeous lady.

"Whos that?" I asked.

"Sylvia Drake." was Emily's simple answer.

"Hey, I just realized something," i started. "Dont you have a last name?"

"Nope," Emily said. "Just Emily."

I knew she wasnt telling the truth. It had to do with the pictures. I could tell. I dont know how but i could. Thats it! THE PIctUres! they were both of the drakes! did this mean...

"your Emily drake," i said quietly.

Emily stared blankly at me then looked as to protest, but i just left."Great friend she is." i said.

-Dinner at fire school-

I sat at one of the many tables in the room. I was all alone. Emily was the only friend i had at ravenwood. But i couldnt ask her to sit with me, because 1: we are REALLY MAD at eachother and 2: she didnt bother to come to the fire school she decided to eat with her siblings in the life school.

As the doors closed and dinner began, everyone noticed i was sitting alone. I usually LOVE the center of attention, ( I admit it! XD) but now? NO WAY! I only like it when i have friends to hang with. I missed my friends back in the U.S.. AWAY from this magic world and everything else here. I lived In America before my father died, and my family had no home.

Some kids moved from their table to sit with me, all beginner fire wizards. two of them looked alike, both blonde hair and green eyes. Their outfits set them apart, though. one had red base yellow trim and the other had orange base and red trim. The other two were boys, one brown hair red eyes and the other reddish orangish hair and brown eyes.

"Hi," said the twins in unison. The one with the red based robe said, "My name is Jennifer Swiftarrow and my sister," she pointed at the orange robe girl, "is named Lisa swiftarrow." then the boys finally started talking. The one with the brown hair said his name was Eric Firesword and that the other boys name was Jason Firestorm.

I smiled gratefully at them. i had friends!

"Sooo" Jason said. "Who the heck are you?"  
"Katie Rose," i said. i was WAY to embarrassed to say my last name.  
"katie Rose what?" asked both Lisa and Jennifer.  
"Ambrose?" i said, nervous of their next reaction.  
"Pity you! said Eric. They all just seemed to laugh it off.  
We all planned to meet the next day after school at the seraphs tower. Just then, dinner ended. We all said goodbye and left.

-Later in dorm-

I finally arrived at my dorm and found a package waiting at the door. It said:

How was school today Katie? Did you make any friends? I sent new clothes i bought from the shopping district and your favorite book! Enjoy!  
-Mom I opened the package happily. I found new clothes and A Wrinkle in Time. I then remembered Emily, that made me mad. She was such a liar.  
Angrily I started pacing around but for your information I'm pretty clumsy, so I hit something in my dorm and fell to the wood floor.

-Flashback-  
I watched as my dad was on his bed, dying. As i started crying i said: "Daddy dont go! dont go!" my mom held me tight, and glanced at my newborn sister, hoping the best for her. "Terry," my dad said weakly,"Take care of Katie and Hannah. and-"  
"i will do my best, John." My dad smiled at me and my mom and said: "Head to wizard city, all of you. Katie can start her wizard classes in about eight can start in thirteen years. Eliz-" and with that, dads eyes closed and didnt open again.

-End of flashback-  
...

I woke from that creepy flashback. I looked at the clock and it read 8:30AM. Classes started in ten minutes! I changed into my new black and pink outfit and rushed out the door.  
I arrived at class five minutes early. But as i entered i bumped into someone just LEAvInG class. He looked more advanced, probably level 15 or so. "AH!" I said shocked. "Oh are you ok? he said as he stood up and held out his hand as if to help me get up. "Yea, I'm fine," I said grabbing his hand and pulling myself up. "I'm katie rose ..." i said my voice dragging off."Katie Rose Ambrose."  
"Luke Dragonfriend." Hey, you better get to class. I gotta do my homework. Your gonna beat Rattlebones. Bye." he said as he rushed off.  
"Ok class, Ms. dalia said as i took a seat next to jennifer. Please take out you firecat cards. We all took ours out and used them and all of us laughed as some escaped out the door. "Wonderful," our teacher said. "Now, for homework, i want you to group up with three people and defeat-" "Rattlebones," i said.  
"Yes Rattlebones." Defeating Rattlebones levels you up five times, so youll all be level six. Also, If you have time, i want you to choose your secondary school." If you want balance, that school is at Krokophinx, but you can find Artur, he will help you."

I decided to group up with a girl named anna firebeam and the twins. we left together and headed for Rattlebones. We entered his tower and stared as a skeleton said, " I can not be defeated, Young Wizards!"

"Um dude did it ever occur to you that we have names?" The battle then began. "FIRE CAT!" I yelled. 105 damage. 200 left. Jenninfer said, "IMP!" that was pretty good. 100 damage. Lisa used a treasure card, it was a fire dragon! 400 damage! WOOT! RATTTLY BONES WAS DEFEATED!  
"OH YEA, anna said laughing. I DIDNT HAVE TO uSE 1 MANA XD.

We left and went to Ravenwood. I chose to be balance for secondary school. Lisa and Jennifer both chose life, and Anna chose myth. I headed to the seraph tower, with Anna, because she wanted to tag along, and the twins. We met Eric and Jason and talked about our secondary schools and how fast we beat up the weirdo skeleton. Eric and Jason both chose Balance, like me. I wondered how much longer until i'd bump into that Luke person for the second time.

...  
A/N k that was chapter 2. Luke Dragonfriend is my real friend, (ask me to ask him if you want him to be in your book.) also, if YOU want to be in my book review with your wizards info. Jason, Lisa, Jennifer, Eric and Anna are COPYRIGHTED! MINE! well, many characters might appear in the next chapter. also, i thought the flashback was so touching. (SNIFF) XD

drakefan:snivles... YOU KICKED BUTT! SO TOUCHING! katierose224: ... thx sis?  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the one you have been waiting for :D

And weeks later I had become level 15, gladly I was out of wizard city and my grandfathers creepy instruction.

I had also met someone who was supposedly my sister, and met arch rival Malistare, who had volunteered to create my fathers life again, only if I ended up beating Malistare only accompanied by siblings. Hannah? Well my mother took the charm off of her and Hannah took form of her true age, an autistic 8-year old. She could barely talk but was only level 12 and she beat 4 grandmasters, 4 against 1. I had also learned that Luke was originally from Krokotopia, which was where I was now questing and trying to defeat several nirini warriors and the Nirini quartermaster. And I did.

Two months later

Elizabeth was level 39.

I was level 43.

Hannah was level 36

And I was the only one in mooshu.

The others were still in marleybone.

But still I realized that if I didn't win, my father AND I would be only one thing: dead.

Then where will we be? Watching others hopelessly s Malistare defeats even more.

I only had a few more weeks until I would have reached drangonspyre. Then I would have to come face to face wand to wand power to power with Malistare.

I reluctantly went to the final boss in mooshu.

I didn't focus on him or his name, just the spells,

I used fire dragon.

He fizzled.

I used heck hound.

He fizzled.

I thought to myself: _wow this guy has no luck,_ then frowned again, I realized with 2,100 health I was going to win but I also had to go to dragonspyre. Where Malistare was waiting.

After several more spells the boss had died and I was level fifty. At least the quest gave several xp.

Wait. Level fifty. I was done with the entire lifetime as a wizard…. But I only had 2,801 health.

I realized no hope would come to me. But I texted Elizabeth.

'beat the final mooshu boss. Where are you and Hannah?'

'second to last mooshu boss.'

'you guys catch up too fast.'

'I know.'

'hows Hannah?'

'she answered the square route of 2100'

'really? In decimal?'

'yup. Shes too smart and powerful but doesn't understand normal talk.'

'oh be quiet. No one with autism does. It's a permanent disease.'

'yea. Sigh.'

'elizabeth no one actually says sigh when they speak you know.'

'I know it just adds on drama.'

'k…. I gtg. Malistare is waiting so you guys hurry up.'

'we're done. We slipped past you to the last boss. And beat him.'

'wow. Ok lets go to wizard city to get our privilege to go to dragonspyre. Then we have to go through mom's 'be careful' lecture.'

'yea, lol meet you there katie.'

'cya soon eliz,'

She dropped the text line. I texted Hannah and she weirdly said 'reafy,' which I supposed was ready.

The three of us grands walked through the commons watching as several lower levels watched us in amazement and fear.

"Girls!" grandpa said.

"Hi," Elizabeth and I said getting pulled into his gentle hug.

"Hlal" Hannah said not making eye contact. But I felt the Hannah we knew was still in there as I looked into her eyes and she looked back at me with her big brown ones, but she flinched and looked away.

Elizabeth and I were confused.

Grandpa was crying.

Again, as I said Elizabeth and I were confused, but were now looking at Grandpa Merle.

"It's a curse!" he said now crying in joy. "Its just a curse!"

"It is? But how?" I said.

"The glance at you said it all," Merle said.

"Really? You mean shes in there somewhere?" Elizabeth and I said with a moment of hope.

"yes! Malistare is controlling her! Defeating Malistare will end the curse, and the entire family tree's evil!"

I gasped and knew I had to defeat Malistare, like it or not.

I instantly texted mom.' Mom just come here! We know whats wrong with Hannah!'

My mom rushed from the room beside us moments later.

"Hannah if your in there squeeze my hand," I said.

I felt a tight squeeze but as quickly as it had landed it pulled away.

Merle told mom the whole story.

And surprisingly mom skipped the lecture, grabbed us all into a hug, and shoved us into the spiral room, handing us the shortcut to dragonspyre.

**AN: Shorter chapter but I am currently sick and not writing my best so cut me some slack. And I am aiming to keep the story living longer, so the last few chapters might be really short. I am not going to drag it on to ten chapters or more though because of the fact this story might only end with 5 chapters. Next chapter will include defeat of Malistare( only if I defeat) rise of the curse, maybe, my father is alive again, and blah blah blah. Last chapter will include twins birthday, and epilogue! :D and you thought I would never update. **

**Listen though. The reason the story is ending so fast and I am speeding things up is because I get too caught up in other books I decided not to end this story without an ending, so I shortened my entire plot. But I hope you guys will tune into my other books! Thanks a bunch for the ten reviews you guys gave me! There may be a sequel to this book in a while, once I finish another book.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own wizard101 but if I did I would hold contests, dances and give a free thing to all players once a month. And I would add dance emotes like hip hop or disco and if I was asked, ballroom for two! :D**

**Peace out and remain reading for the 4****th**** and second to last chapter!**

** lalalal**

**Laalal**

**Laala**

**Lalal**

**Alal**

**Lalals are done :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the Malistare battle!

The three of us, as scared as a cat being chased by a dog stood outside Malistare's chamber. Hannah had been controlled to knock but quickly gave us an apologetic glance then looked as blank minded as Malistare controlled her to be.

"Ahh yes, the three pieces of welp coming to save their family," Malistare said stepping on to the battling circle. The ghost of Sylvia Drake was forced to join and apologized. Then joining them was…. EMILY!

Oh bring it on.

I used helephant.

Elizabeth used centaur.

Hannah fizzled.

Malistare used vampire.

Sylvia used wrath.

Emily used nothing.

In a few more hits Emily had been defeated because she kept passing. She teleported away and wished me luck. Which means she wasn't mad at me :D

But then Hannah was defeated and ported away so it was just 2v2.

Seconds later though, Hannah came back! the girl remembered to fill her potions.

Malistares health went down 9,000 leaving him with only 1000.

Sylvia had only 100 health.

I used my helephant and watched as two shields vanished, killing Malistare, and Hannah used lightning bats and we had won.

We had won. We had won.

Wow. Minutes after the fact Malistare was back in the room, followed by Sylvia and Emily. We jumped back. Emily and Sylvia seemed normal but Malistare ….

"Why hello children do you want a lollipop?"

"Sure?" Elizabeth and I said.

"YES!" Hannah said.

"Hannah! The curse is gone!" I said hugging her and Elizabeth joined in.

Emily came and patted me on the back. "You earned it…. But…."

She ran over to her father and whispered something in his ear.

A body started to form and eventually took true color.

"Dad!" we all said.

"Hannah? What happened to your autism?" he said.

"It was just a curse Malistare put on her." I said.

He hugged the three of us.

"We had to defeat Malistare in order to lift the curse," Hannah said "and to bring you back to life."

Dad looked up and saw Malistare. He flinched and stepped forward. I held him back and told him since they were defeated they weren't evil. He relaxed and after that life was so much easier, but now that I am almost 14 and I am a grandmaster I am qualified to move into my own house. So today I was packing my bags and moving into a cottage I had bought. I set up a space for Elizabeth to sleep until the Life house she bought was 100% hers. I then set up for My birthday party, which btw since elizabeth and I are twins we have the same birthday. I was turning 14 next week so I had to move in and be prepared for everyone. Jason was level 49, Eric was level 50, Lisa was level 48 and Jennifer was level fifty. I invited all of them to the party, I invited Luke, my acquaintance Alex, Emily, Katie Drake(coincidence we have same first name), Mom, dad, Hannah and that's it. Elizabeth invited her friends Sarai, Amber, Matthew, and Alexis.

Then we just stood up and laughed and then collapsed in exhaustion.

**AN: hehehehehehehhe as I said last few chapters equals less words. Malistare's not evil anymore :D and yes Katie got over her fears of the drake Family**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five O: It happens so fast! The birthday.

Birthday of Elizabeth and I:

I greeted people as they teleported to me and wished me a happy birthday.

"Wow nice place," Jennifer and Lisa said.

"Cool," Jason and Eric said.

"Anna, is she coming? I invited her but she declined.

Anna ported. "ANNA!"

I checked her level. 50. Not bad, when she met me she was level 1 and I was level 2.

Luke and Alex ported. "Sweet, you know, your really good," they both said.

"thank you. " I said.

Mom, Hannah, and dad arrived, and hugged me. Then Elizabeths friends arrived, Matthew, Alexis, Amber, and Sarai. I counted the guests we were missing Emily and her cousin. Last second of my faith in them they arrived.

"Sorry. Dad was putting bows and stuff all over katie." Emily said.

I looked at Katie Drake who had her arms folded and started ripping off her care bear ribbons, her my little ponies, her tellatubbies, seriously, I pitied the twelve year old and gave her a cloth to wash off the circus clown makeup.

Mom headed inside and brought the half chocolate half vanilla cake.

She also brought out Papa John's Hawaiian pizza, yes, mom had gone to Earth just to get my favorite pizza, my parents were sadly moving back there, so I am going to take Hannah in so she can live her happy life as a wizard.

I ate 2 slices of pizza and 2 slices of chocolate cake.

I then realized that as of five minutes, (the time was 3:55PM,) I would be 14. Wow.

I turned on my radio I had gotten on my fourth birthday from Earth, which surprisingly has good signal in the world of wizard101. I heard the song telephone and laughed as lady gaga's song played.

Stop calling stop calling I don't want to speak anymore put my hands up on….. Don't remember the rest but heard Chilli amar, and yea. No one understood it except mom and dad. Even Hannah and Elizabeth didn't! well, the time was now 4:00PM and I was officially 14. My friends all walked up to me and Elizabeth and we had a blast monkey dancing.

And that's the story of Katie Rose Ambrose.

THE END :D

Epilogue:

I finished a slice of cake at my grandfathers house. Hannah, Elizabeth and I grabbed mom and dad into a big goodbye hug. Merle wished them luck and told them to come back anytime. Mom had to quit her job in order to leave and pursue her dream of being a chef. So I took over her place making sure the spiral was right every day for twelve hours. I threw off my graduation cap and ran off to work.

(PS Emily already graduated but stayed in school a little longer. She became interested in Tae Kwon Do and opened up her own dojo. Katie Drake became a baker, elizabeth became a dancer, the other twins became professional teacher assistants and assisted Dalia, Luke and Alex worked with me, and Anna, Jason, and Eric became seraphs assistant.) that is all that I needed to tell you so now I believe the story is done.

**AN: the story is officially done! I would like to thank everyone for their help and support, and would like to share the story credits with you guys!**

**Katie Ambrose**

**Hannah Ambrose. **

**Terry Ambrose**

**John Fireheart**

**Elizabeth Ambrose**

**Emily Drake**

**Jennifer and Lisa Swiftarrow**

**Jason Firestorm**

**Eric Firesword**

**Luke Dragonfriend**

**Alex Fireblade**

**Katie drake **

**Malistare Drake**

**Merle Ambrose**

**Anna Firebeam **

**Sylvia Drake**

**Ellie Drake**

**Taylor Drake**

**Toby Drake**

**Amber drake**

**And any other drake that exists XD**

**Ok I tired of writing so if you want to find more characters look them up in the story, thank you very much.**

**I hope everyone will support my other books too. I wish I had as many reviews as drakefan though, but I guess since I am doing something I like I shouldn't care, thank you for everything!**


End file.
